Hearts in the Country of Clover
by oONightmareOo
Summary: Not sure what exactly happened... I was simply enjoying my time with my friends when this bunny freak appeared out of nowhere and I fell down a hole that led to an Amusement park. Either I'm going crazy or I really see the goddess of all things in front of me... Boris/Oc, Joker/Oc, Ace/Oc, or someone else, not quite sure yet. It will probably change along the way... ;)
1. Intro

_**I've had a recent addiction to Heart no Kuni no Alice that hasn't gone away in about… six months? I just now got a story idea for it though -.-'… Anyways, here goes my attempt at making a 'good' OC story...**_

I looked up from my sketch book to stare at my friend who was staring at me pleadingly, trying not to laugh in her face from her request. "You want me to… _what?_" I asked with amusement clear in my tone of voice as I kept my face carefully blank.

"Pretty please, Kat?" she begged, trying very hard to make her face puppy doggish. "Just this once, I won't ask you to do it again." She promised, holding out the package that contained what she wanted me to do.

"What is it for, exactly?" I asked, holding my hand out for the package. I pawed through the clothes, checking what it was. I raised my eyebrow at the overabundance of purple, pink, and punk.

"Well, this convention is coming soon and I already have someone to dress like the Hatter, Alice, and the White rabbit." She looked at me pleadingly still. "I just need someone to dress as the cat."

I sighed before noticing the missing part. "What about the Queen?" I asked as she grinned and pointed with her right thumb towards herself much like one of her anime characters. "Why is it all punk? Isn't the Cheshire cat all fat and pudgy?" I asked, thinking of the Disney version of the story. She pouted.

"Well, I thought that you wouldn't want to wear anything else besides punk since that's your style." She pointed towards my outfit. I glanced down and rolled my eyes. I was wearing, yet again, my favorite outfit of a blank black shirt that was slightly cut off and had a bunch of rips and tears across it with the long sleeves just barely hanging onto the shirt itself in an anime style, the strips of cloth looking as if they needed to be fixed. My collar was snug against my neck as the chains clicked against each other when I moved to stand up, holding my sketch book carefully in my left hand that was adorned with a fingerless fishnet glove to match the one on my right hand. The loose red checkered skit swished around the black leggings that went halfway down my calf. The boots that I wore were self-decorated, originally a pair of designer boots that I was given in the attempt to make me 'normal' from my grandma, and had chains pinned across and around them in a neat but messy way. "I thought it'd be more comfortable for you." I pulled out the pink ears and raised my eyebrow yet again at the piercings. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I thought it would look cute. You can take them out if you don't like them." I did just that and placed the ears on top of my head, making them blend in with my pink hair. No, it was not natural, and I was planning on dying it red soon. That was the original plan but it turned out pink. "Yay! I got the shade right!" I sighed as Bri started cheering and congratulating herself.

I smiled slightly before putting the ears and the piercings back in the bag. "So, who's all going?"

"Well, the Hatter is Kene, of course, Alice is Hera, Whitey is Brittany, and I'm the Queen. If you didn't dye your hair so much I'd ask you to be the rabbit." She sighed as I could literally feel her depressed aura. I glared at her slightly out of the corner of my eyes before sighing and picking my things up, walking back towards the school. St. Catherine's. Stupid parents and their 'worry' for me. They really couldn't care less about me and sent me here to get rid of me, just so they could go back to their life style before I was born. I rolled my eyes as the teachers glared at me and my 'misconduct'. Just because I refused to be a goody two shoes and wear the uniform. But me being a friend of the Headmaster's daughter stopped them from saying anything. I plopped down in my seat, early for class. At least I was always on time. I hated being even a second late, even if there was a reason, along with others being late annoyed me. Didn't mean I didn't leave early. I yawned as they started a lesson about the history of Christians that I couldn't give less than a damn about. I started dozing off and started dreaming about a strange place filled with clocks when I heard three different voices speaking from around me.

"Hey, did you know? Every game has rules." The first voice said, sounding as if he was right next to my ear.

"Rules that are meant to be broken." A higher pitched but still obviously male voice came from the other side.

"There are rules for those who don't play the game, as well. I await your participation. You can't refuse." The two voices said in complete unison. I blinked my eyes as the classroom came into focus and the bell rang for the end of class.

I lifted my head with the fading words, from a different male voice, whispered through my ears as I stood up. "So… let the game begin."

_**Yes, I realize that this chapter is very short so I promise to make a longer chapter next… I hope this doesn't make anyone mad that I am cutting off right here.**_

_**Kene is pronounced Keen, Hera like the Greek goddess of marriage, Bri is short for Brianna, and Brittany is Brit an nee. Kat is indeed pronounced like the animal. The Cat outfit is not like Boris's for those of you that were imagining that it was like that. Sorry.**_

_**Hoping no one will be mad at me**_

_**Nightmare**_


	2. Meeting the characters 1

"Let the game begin." I quoted, looking towards Bri as she tried to make since about the dream I just told her. She frowned before a light bulb went off above her head. Literally, she carried around a little battery powered light bulb that she would pull the string of when she got an idea, turning the light on, before turning it off and putting it away and explaining the idea. I really didn't understand her sometimes but then again, neither does anyone else.

"Maybe you just wanted to play a game! How about this, let's play hide and seek!" She was already grinning as she no doubt thought up a lot of different places I couldn't reach easily. "You're 'it' and if I find our other friends and manage to convince them to play then you'll have to search for all of us." She said before running off in a random direction as I rolled my eyes. I just leaned against the wall, counting in my head with my eyes closed, enjoying the spring breeze. I sighed when I reached fifty, pushing off the wall only to collide with someone. I looked up at the male that I ran into, taking in his surprised expression and his outfit, and I would have mistaken him for a teacher had he not looked so young. His bunny ear accessory threw that image off as well.

"Sorry, now excuse me." I brushed the front of my shirt off; slightly disturbed by the calculating look in the bunny dude's eyes, before walking off in the direction Bri had gone at first. Knowing her simple mind, she would continue in that direction until she came across one of our friends before turning left and that pattern would repeat itself until she ended up back at the starting point and hid herself in a tree or something. I took my sweet time going towards the place that Kene would often frequent, knowing it would take a lot to convince him to play the game and that Bri wouldn't give up. I just had to be quiet near there so I could catch her before I had to run all over the place. My thoughts were interrupted when I was suddenly in the air, arms beneath my shoulders and my now bent knees, and I was looking at the happy face of the bunny cosplayer guy. "What the- let me go, you freak!" I struggled but realized, no matter how strong I was, this guy was much stronger.

"Why so mean, my dear? I have searched for you, far and near." He seemed slightly upset before he was back to being joyous. "I never would have thought you were here." Ok, the rhyming was slightly disturbing. Did he do that on purpose or is that just the way he spoke?

"Yeah, well neither would I. Now let go of me, Comic con is somewhere else!" I hit his chest in an attempt to free myself and heard a crack. Now, the question is if it was my wrist popping or a bone in my hand breaking. I felt my eye twitch when he didn't make any motion to show that he felt it before he suddenly dropped me. I cried out at the sudden fall before screaming, feeling the fall was much longer than it should have been and that I should probably not be in this weird ass hole that has a bunch of toys and games and tea related things floating around and stuck in the walls. "I'm going to die! I don't want to die!" I yelled out, panicking as the free fall was starting to bring more light.

"I seriously doubt that a fall like this would kill. But the inhabitants surely will." Ok, now I know that he's doing that on purpose. I shut my eyes tightly, hugging my torso as the fall was coming to an end, before my eyes flew open at the gentle landing. I looked around, confused about the new scenery, before I spotted the man just standing there, brushing some imaginary dirt off of his sleeve. I stared at him, annoyed at his nonchalant expression, before I saw him take a vial looking thing out of his pocket.

"The hell?" I muttered, standing up as he walked towards me. I raised my eyebrow when he tipped the vial back and downed all of its contents before he reached out towards me. "Eh?" I muttered as he drew closer before his lips were suddenly against mine, causing me to gasp and for the liquid that was in his mouth to slip into mine. The liquid was making me have to choose between dying from not being able to breath or swallow it so that the bunny guy would let go of my mouth and nose. I swallowed the liquid, tears going to the corners of my eyes as my chest started hurting from not being able to breathe, and he let go of me, wiping his mouth against his sleeve as I gasped for breath. "What the hell man? Was that poison?!" I wiped my mouth against my sleeve as well, glaring towards the white haired male. He seemed genuinely offended.

"Why would I bring someone as pretty as you to the Country of Clover if I desired to poison you? I believe it to be smarter to do that in your own country, is that not true?" Ok, the rhyming was seriously getting on my nerves. "My dear Kat, please do not doubt me. I simply wish the best for thee." Yeah, it's definitely on purpose.

"Well, if you wish the best for me, then leave me alone. I'll find my own way home." I muttered as I continued wiping my mouth, walking towards the forest that was all around. We were in a clearing full of flowers but I changed that by walking in a random direction. It took me a few minutes of walking before I realized something. My eyes widened in horror as I froze mid step. I… I just rhymed. I shook my head before continuing my walk, fixing my messenger bags strap on my shoulder so that the weight didn't hurt it. I heard a bush rustling and figured it was a rabbit so I walked towards it so I could see something cute for once in a long time. There aren't any rabbits on the school's grounds. I walked around the tree only to see something shiny suddenly get put in my face. Specifically two shiny things. I pulled back a little, looking at the axes that were right in my face, before looking behind them to see two disappointed boys, one in red and the other in blue but looking so alike that the only thing that was different about them were their eye color and uniform color. I raised my eyebrow at the kids, pushing their life like ax toys out of my face, marveling at the life like feel of it, before putting my hands on my hips while they just stared at me.

"Brother, that's not the one we were looking for. It was a faceless, right?" the red one looked at the blue one who looked back at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't get a good look at her face." They turned back towards me. "We could play with her instead though."

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when they're right in front of you." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Is there a civilized place anywhere near here?" they looked between each other before grinning. "I'll pay you if you show me to a town or somethin." I know little boys like them; they only care about video games and fancy toys. Not that I'm not like that. I have enough money that I bought a room for games and filled it with a bunch of devices and games rather quickly. Their eyes lit up before they set the axes across their backs and each grabbed one of my hands.

"C'mon Onee-chan, we'll take you there." The blue one grinned as they pulled me along. I was glad I understand some of the Japanese words from all the conversations that my friends would go through from their anime shows. Now I gotta figure out exactly where I was since there was absolutely no way that I could be in Japan when I was just in the middle of nowhere in California. I didn't even _want_ to be in the middle of nowhere in Japan.

"Yeah, maybe we'll see Boris along the way!" the boys started having an excited conversation about this Boris and someone else named 'Alice-nee' along with an amusement part. I just let them drag me, noticing how we suddenly came across a path that we started following. I started hearing carnival music mixed in with a horrible tune. "Uh oh, the old man is doing it again." They continued walking anyways, towards the horrible sound.

"Oh my Jashin, what is that racket?" my eyes were widened in disbelief at the junk that I heard as the boys giggled at me.

"It's the old man, Mary Gowland." I blinked a couple of times.

"Who in their right mind names their child Merry-Go-Round? That's setting them up for torture." I shook my head. "That and the parent must've really liked carnivals." The boys were having the time of their lives listening to me, laughing their identical little heads off. We finally found the source of the sound, though I kinda wish we didn't, but it was also the entrance to some amusement park. I blinked. Pretty instrument, slightly handsome guy, but horrible, horrible music. It kinda made me want to go jump off a cliff. Into a tank of sharks. Before being thrown out of that into a pit of poisonous snakes and such. Then walk out of that and go to the hospital to deal with a bunch of shots and pedophile doctors probing at me. Then walk back and kill the guy in front of me. I took the guy's bow out of his hand. "I'd appreciate it if you would not play any songs at this time, please." I glared at the shocked male before smiling kindly, much like that picture I saw of Ciel Phantomhive's fake smile that Bri showed to me. "Thanks!" It was silent for a bit before the man smirked at me.

"You're pretty gutsy. I like that." He said before grinning at me. "You come here to try out some of my rides? I created a new one just the other day. I'm still working out a few of the kinks but it's pretty stable. I've had ten out of a hundred faceless come out alive so far! It's a higher percent than usual." He was grinning while I had an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, maybe later. I came here to see if I could get some food, something to drink, and find out where the hell I am." I fixed the fishnet on my hands before setting my right hand on my hip. The people around seemed grateful to me for stopping the music and that was when I realized the people didn't have eyes. The fuck? "Also, why do these people not have eyes?" the man seemed to realize something at once.

"Oh, you're an Outsider!" he seemed excited to see me yet disturbed about something while the twins made excited expressions.

"Really?! Onee-chan is an Outsider like Alice-nee?" they seemed to gain a sparkly admiration type of look in their eyes.

"Ok…. What the hell is an Outsider?" I was completely and utterly clueless and it didn't help when a cat cosplayer suddenly appeared in my face, upside down. Kinda made me wonder how the ears didn't fall off. I blinked a few times, staring at the pink haired male in front of me, before turning to the twins. "This yours?" I remember hearing them say something about a stray while they were talking about Boris and Alice. I'm gonna guess this guy in front of me was who they were talking about.

"Nope! That's Boris, he doesn't belong to anyone. But we are friends with him." The red one grinned, waving to 'Boris'. I glanced up, noticing how the dude was holding onto the tree branch, before meeting the guy's eyes again.

"Your skirt is up. You should fix it." I stated blankly before stepping to the side, looking around the surprised male to look at the amused old man. The twins were laughing at the cat's expression and I simply asked one question. "Can I have something to eat?"

_**Yay! Happiness! I was actually able to update a day after instead of a few days after… sorry but it won't be a frequent thing… if you've read my other stories you will find that I haven't updated in a long time on those… doesn't mean I've given up on them… ;P It's ok, I don't plan to stop writing for this for a while.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Nightmare**_


	3. Meeting the characters 2

"You know, when I said I wanted something to eat, that didn't mean I was this hungry." I was almost to the point of doing one of those anime sweat drops that the characters do with the amount of food that the twins, the old man, and the cat – who had reluctantly started gathering the food as well after getting yelled at by the geezer – had gathered. It was enough to feast a large castle. That's including guests from about thirty other lands. A lot of it was carnival food but it was an assortment of things. Then I noticed a certain bag of candy and noticed the twins and the cat noticing it as well. I snatched it before anyone else could and opened it up, unwrapping the heavenly chocolate and popping it in my mouth. "My Reese's." I glared back at the glaring cat as the twins whined and pouted. "Anyways, what're your guy's names?" I asked while unwrapping another candy.

"Hm? Oh, how rude of us! Anyways, the name's Gowland." I raised an eyebrow, that's the guy with the weird name? Must've sucked growing up like that. "The two brats over there are Dee and Dum." He pointed at each of the two kids as they grinned back at me. "And the stray right here is-"

"Boris Airay, now I'm gonna go see if I can find Pier-Ah! There he is!" and kitty boy was gone and running in a direction that I heard a squeak coming from. I didn't care to turn around to find out was going on.

"Help, the evil cat is back! Help me!" a fading voice yelled from behind me. I took another chocolate from the bag and unwrapped it, about to pop it into my mouth, when it was snatched by a hand. I glared at Dee as he tossed it into his mouth before sighing.

"It's gone now, no sense in beating him up." I muttered to myself, simply getting another and unwrapping it.

"So, miss, you never told us your name." Gowland said, watching as Dum took the next candy out of my hand. This time I punched him on the head as he retreated.

"Hah? Oh, sorry. I'm used to everyone knowing my name. You can call me Kat." I said as I got another candy, turning my body away from the twins so I could eat my Reese's in peace. Gowland raised his eyebrow towards me.

"As in the animal?"

"Yeah, I got the nickname from how I used to fight. It's how I started fighting, people said I looked exactly like a cat turned human with how I moved. Then I stopped really fighting for a while to get my parents off my case. It didn't help that they sent me to a Christian school where no one can fight so I felt like I was kinda cheating by fighting them. I prefer clean fights myself but it's not as fun as when it's dirty." I grinned, remembering a lot of different fights I've gone through. Especially my favorite one. That is, until I accidentally killed my uncle in it. That was more the reason why I stopped than anything. My grin faded as that thought came into my mind and I went back to my Reese's.

"So, you can fight huh, sis?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked back, concentrating on my candy rather than them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking bro?" I glanced over my shoulder, noticing the looks the twins were giving each other.

"Yup." They readied their axes as if they were gonna swing at me, their feet spread shoulder width apart, both of them staring at me with a glint in their eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me." I groaned, placing the half empty Reese's bag in my messenger bag, which I placed on the ground, before turning towards them.

"Ready?" Dee asked, pulling his ax even further back.

"Go!" Dum exclaimed as they both swung their axes towards me.

I only thought one thing as I attempted to dodge.

_Crap!_

_** Sorry about the short chapter, I had to get this one out before my aunt decided to kidnap my sis and I for a week. It's upsetting because I was planning to spend the week typing this story. Unfortunately, fate hates me and decided I'd go to a place that I can't type anymore of the story. I'm so sorry~! I hope you forgive me for something I can't control…**_

_** Yours faithfully (even if I'm taken away),**_

_** Nightmare**_


	4. Meeting the characters 3

_Well, I know for sure now that those weren't fake._ I thought with a bit of annoyance at the new hole in my shirt, fingering it a few feet away from the twins as they stared at me in confusion. "You know, the holes that were already in this shirt were made to be there, I don't need anymore." I said, stretching my arms in front of me.

"How did you dodge all of our attacks?" Dee seemed confused.

"Yeah, even the stupid knight couldn't do that without his sword!" Dum seemed annoyed, probably more annoyed than I am at being attacked. I walked past them, going back to the amusement park as they had somehow gotten me quite a ways into the forest by attacking me. They followed me silently and I could _feel_ their stares on the back of my head.

"Damn, I'm gonna need to wash all this dirt off of me and change my clothes. Damn it, why do I not carry spare clothes around with me?" I muttered under my breath, realizing I'd have to wear the costume Bri had given me.

"Did something happen?" Gowland asked as I approached with a scowl. The bastard didn't even think of helping me, he was still at the table and there was only one new thing. A blueprint. I glanced at it as I grabbed my bag and I wondered if anyone ever survived. The angles and such were way off what they should have been.

"You know, that will make customer satisfaction go down. In fact, I'd be surprised anyone even got to ride it." I told him, pointing at a spot right next to the beginning of the 'ride'. "That would kill anyone before they even got a chance to actually ride the coaster." I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna wander and see if anyone else tries to kill me."

"Miss, I believe that anyone would try that. You're too pretty to be left alone and most of the people here think of that as a signal to attack." He grinned at me as I looked down at the ground.

"Old man, I don't know what you're talking about. I can guarantee that I'm not at all pretty." I smiled back towards him before starting a light jog, figuring I might as well get some much needed exercise. I haven't gotten exercise in… like, ever. I slowed down as I started approaching some sort of mansion looking thing. "Huh. That's actually slightly pretty. Wonder if the owner is a girl." I thought aloud before hearing a click behind me. I swear, am I a target or something?

"For your information, the owner is Blood Dupre. I don't like that you just insulted him." A male voice came from behind me and I was ready to hit my bag against his head.

"And I don't like that you're pointing a gun at my head, isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself before you kill a person, not someone else?" I asked, turning back towards the guy to see a blonde guy in warm looking clothes with hare ears on top of his head. What is with the freakin cosplayers here? Whatever, doesn't matter if I can't get the guy's gun out of my face.

"Elliot!" a female voice yelled and both he and I turned toward the person. It was some long haired blonde chick with greenish blue eyes. She seemed plain and boring. I yawned as she approached, covering my mouth as I did so, and she seemed to be analyzing me. "Are you a new role holder?" She seemed confused and I guess that it would be reasonable, considering I am too.

"The hell's a Role Holder? Look, I need to at least find somewhere to take a bath and change my clothes. I hate the feeling of dirt and blood on my body." I said in annoyance, flinging my bag and hitting bunny on the head to make his gun get out of my face.

"Ow! What the hell is in that thing?!" I snickered at his bewildered pained expression as he held his hand to the place that I hit. I held the messenger bag up innocently.

"You mean this old thing?" I looked down at the bloody kanji written across the black fabric, with scratches across it. The kanji read _Wolf Princess_, another thing I custom made, and it was probably one thing that was true about me. "Oh, just a couple sketch books, the costume Bri gave me before Bunny boy kidnapped me, a couple scraps of metal for when I'm bored and need something to do, my pencils, pens, erasers, and I think there was a brick in it at one point in time, I'm not sure if it's there anymore. Hm, I think that's it. Wait, no, there's also my money inside it." I thought for a bit, trying to figure out if there was anything else. "Yeah, that's it. Well, I also have my iPod charger in it but it wasn't something that hit you."

"Why do you have so much in there?" This bunny boy seemed even more bewildered to find out what probably hit in his head.

"Who knows when I'll need it with how much I get dragged around by Bri?" I shrugged, slinging the bag back over my shoulders. "Anyways, is there a bath or something I can wash off in?"

"I'm sure Blood wouldn't mind if I let you use the bath." The girl said thoughtfully before turning to 'Elliot'. "Have you seen the twins?" Elliot sighed in annoyance.

"The brats neglected their job to chase some faceless that was chasing a butterfly. When I tried to stop them, they disappeared."

"Hm… twins? Oh, the brats who are responsible for the new holes." I scowled, looking down at the hole where they had actually nicked me with the edge of the blade. "I swear, if I see them, I'm gonna beat them into bloody pulps." I jumped when arms were suddenly slung over my shoulders.

"Awe, Onee-chan doesn't like us."

"Well, we can always change that can't we?"

I blinked a few times, wondering why the hell the mature male voices sounded so familiar. I kicked both the men down to the ground to where they were now shorter than me and glared down at the sitting forms. "Who the hell are you two?" They looked familiar too, though I couldn't place it. Especially since I didn't know any male with long hair aside from the bunny boy behind me and anime characters. Or girly hair style such as the other male aside from Finny, Shu, or some other anime character Bri or Brittany would push in my face.

"Awe, she doesn't recognize us either brother." Instead of having a disappointed expression or tone to match the sentence, the long haired male looked up mischievously and had a teasing tone. As if I was missing an important detail.

"Huh?" I was just getting even more confused than before.

"Dee, Dum, stop playing tricks. Blood was wanting to talk to you but since you ran off, he's going to be upset." The girl said, waving them off as they pouted and walked away.

"Wai- that's the- why are they- nani?!" I gave up trying to form a sentence, hanging my head in confusion.

"It's kind of hard to get used to this world but you will sooner or later." The girl smiled at me and extended her hand. "I'm Alice Liddell, nice to meet you…?"

"Kat." I said shortly, shaking her hand once. "Now please explain this place to me." I rubbed my head at the forming headache.

"Well…" She began her explanation and I could tell that it was going to be worth at least four pages of a manga with a lot of words.

_** I. Am. So. Sorry. … I feel as if I failed in something by not typing anything for any of my stories for a month or three… I'm so very sorry! But thank you for your patience, I'm probably going to end up updating once every week, and I'm going to attempt to make it on Sunday for this story…**_

_**Your ever faithful Nightmare…**_


	5. A bath and tea

_**(stands with arms and legs spread out, offering torso to you) Please, just end it now! I'm a failure to life, I shouldn't be allowed to live! I didn't keep my promise and I'm actually a couple weeks late with keeping it! Well, I guess it isn't my fault… (Changes to thinking pose) You can blame my dad and my teachers for that… Dad wouldn't let me on the computer when I had motivation and teachers keep assigning work since it's the end of the trister… -.-' Well, I'll post this chapter now so I don't get even further into trouble for not keeping a promise…**_

"So what you're saying is that I'm in some unusual universe where people shoot first then ask questions?" She nodded when I asked that and I contemplated that for a moment. "Hm… If that's so then that means I won't have Bri to bother me, Kene won't be forced to do anything he doesn't want, and Britney will stop bitching… but then there's the issue of how…" I kept muttering to myself, my hand holding my chin as I shifted my weight to one of my feet instead of both of them.

"Onee-chan looks like she is thinking a lot."

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her."

"Nah!" They both said in unison, hugging me suddenly. I ignored the sudden new weight as I stood still even though they obviously thought I'd end up falling down or something like that. I counted off on my hands before staring in terror at the ground.

"Ah! Bri is gonna kill me if she finds out about me being here or if I return late! The convention she wants to go to is in three weeks! I'm dead if I don't go with her. She was so set on going as Alice in Wonderland characters…" I sighed in defeat, scratching the back of my head and messing up my hair.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side. "Why does that sound familiar?" She muttered under her breath.

"It's a novel by Lewis Carroll to entertain children and make them actually want to read a chapter book. Personally, I've only watched the movies." I sighed, stretching my back.

"Moo-vee?" She asked in confusion, as if the word was foreign to her. I raised my eyebrow in her direction before looking at the guys standing around who had strange expressions. Almost as if they wanted me to shut up and were trying to figure out a way to do that. Then I looked at the outfits on everyone around.

"Oh shi-" A gloved hand came out of nowhere and covered my mouth. I didn't recognize the hand as it wasn't from someone I had already met so I, of course, started chewing on the hand, lifting my hands to pull the unresponsive hand away. In my struggles, I completely missed what the male said until he started speaking into my ears.

"It would be very much appreciated if you don't talk about anything that may happen to be in your world at this point of time." The quieted voice promised pain and torture if I didn't comply. I just kicked his knee and moved away from him, spinning around and covering my mouth with a sleeve covered hand, wiping my mouth.

"You could have done something much more convenient than covering my mouth when I had it open." I glared at the hatted individual that had been behind me. "Jeez, no manners here are there." I growled as I scratched my neck, finding it to be particularly itchy when I'm irritated. "Anyways, is there any chance that I may be able to have a bath anytime soon?" I asked with an annoyed tone. I found that the longer I was dirty, the more irritated I become – which is actually frustrating and annoying in itself. And add all that onto the fact that I've been attacked a couple of times in the last few hours and that my clothes were ruined, causing me to need to dress in the Cheshire costume I had after I take a shower, and you have one very unamused, pissed off Kat. In fact, the only good thing that has happened to me all day is getting a bag of Reeses'. Alice immediately started apologizing and, seemingly have forgotten about the apparently foreign word, led me to the uh… 'bath house'. As in, the bath houses you would see in anime or Japan. As in, the bath houses that _**both**_ guys and girls bathed in – _AT THE SAME TIME_! She left and I stared around for a moment, making sure no one was in the large area, before turning around with a chair I found in the corner. Only to realize that they were sliding doors. Again, an annoying Japanese thing that I was currently finding a _lot_ of time to curse the Japanese for inventing. Well, no time to enjoy myself then. In and out, as my mom always said. So I quickly undressed myself and got in the hot water, dunking my head under quickly, and using the shampoo and conditioner that Alice had given me before she left. I used the shampoo to make sure I had no left over dirt on me and I was out of the water about five – seven minutes after I got in. I dried myself off and took the clothing out of the package, setting it out as I put on the undergarments I had been wearing before. I started with the skirt and leggings and I had just managed to get the shirt on when the door slid open. It was then that I realized that the shirt showed off my stomach and lower back, leaving me feeling completely exposed. I decided to ignore that feeling and turned to the one who had just walked in, the towel in my hands drying my hair. It turned out to be the blonde rabbit, whom I believe was called Ellie-something by Alice, and he started grinning when he saw me.

"There you are. I was wondering if Alice actually did take you to the bathing area since you weren't in the main bath house." _Holy shit, how many of these freakin' rooms do these people need?! _ "Blood told me to invite you to a tea party we were having the next time period we had night." It was clearly not just an invite, bunny boy actually had a look on his face that said that no matter what I did, I was going to end up at the tea party. Possibly tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth and blindfold on, hand cuffed as well as they all stared at me sleeping. Okay, no more thinking for me. Stupid me and my obsession with reading yaoi manga. While I did say I didn't like manga and anime, it doesn't mean I don't watch anime and manga of certain _kinds_ (insert blush and plotting face here) when I have nothing better to do and I'm on the internet/computer. No, not really. I just have a really vivid and creative imagination that gets the better of me sometimes. Ignore the uh… yaoi manga comment from before. I don't read manga. First manga I ever read was Naruto, then Bleach, then some random ass book called Alice in the Country of something but that was so long ago, I hadn't bothered to try ever again.

…

…

_**In case you wanted to know, yes, my first manga to be read was indeed Naruto… I stole it from one of my guy friends when he was reading it because I was bored and, had I not done that, I wouldn't be here today… Though I wouldn't say that Bleach was my second and Heart no Kuni no Alice was most definitely not my third...**_

…

_**Nat, I love you… You sound so adorable, I wanna hug you… But Kat was based off of me, including the name… It's a nickname I use at school and it's what all my friends call me… The only difference is that I do indeed watch anime and read manga… my oc is just a really uh… how do you say… **_**special**_** person and doesn't seem to realize that anime and manga is the awesomest thing you could ever come across...**_

…

_**Nikki, I wanna hug you too… Just because you sound awesome and you said my character was smart… I just make random, possible encounters happen and my character does something I would generally do… I would bribe little kids with money if they knew their way around… I know, I'm a mean person…**_

…

_**Well, I just got done with the EOC testing my school was doing – well, the important tests – so I should be able to get on more often and update some more… Well, I hope… Only thing stopping me now would be the fact that I've gotten into a new anime that I found – well, new to me – called D. Gray-man and I absolutely love it… Sorry if I don't make up for the past couple weeks of no update in this next week…**_

_**Your absolutely depressed (but still ever faithful),**_

_**Nightmare**_


	6. The Start of the Party

_**Sorry for the late update, you can shoot me or whatever in a bit… This is probably not what you guys were expecting, nor what you want to happen, but as I said earlier… the outfit is NOT the same as Boris', it's just slightly similar… For those of you that really wanted her outfit to be the same as Boris', I'm really sorry to disappoint...**_

…

…

"If I say no?" I asked as a precaution, making sure that it was indeed an invite and not what I think it is.

"Then the twins will take you to the party." Bunny boy smiled like that was a completely normal thing to happen in this weird place, which it probably was. That didn't stop me from being annoyed though.

"Fine, whatever. But if I fall asleep, don't be surprised." I said, waving my hand at him as I finished drying my hair. I took the towel off and brushed my hair with my fingers, it being short enough that I could do that, and glanced at the bag that still contained the cat ears I was supposed to wear. I looked in the mirror that was conveniently placed right next to me, observing how I looked in the new outfit. I actually kinda looked hot in it. Is it narcissistic to think this if I don't think it often? My red-pink hair fell into an emoish hair style, by having some of it fall over my left eye, but that was normal and it wasn't covering my eye. My eyes were hazel but they apparently decided to be green today, causing them to look kinda bright and such. The top of the outfit was pink and had black and purple trims; it ended below my breasts, causing them to look larger than they usually do; it also had some sort of chain attached to the place between my breasts that attached to the purple collar around my neck and my skirt. The skirt was black with pink trim this time and it ended halfway down my thighs, much shorter than I was accustomed to, and it had a zipper pocket on the right for me to put things in and keep them secure. The shortness of the skirt was forgiven by the skin tight pitch black shorts that went down to above my knees and the pink socks that went up to my knees, fading into purple at the top. The shoes were the high top sneakers, the style of shoes I wore if I wasn't wearing my boots, and they were also stylized to match the outfit. They were black with a pink Soul Eater type cat head. Those who read or watch Soul Eater would understand what I meant by saying it looked like the 'soul' or whatever that the main chick can see if she concentrates. I only watched a part of an episode by accident, walking into Kene's room to grab a game he borrowed from me to see he was watching it then deciding to bother him.

Elliot looked me over one more time before blinking a few times. "Why do you have a tail?"

I sighed, annoyed as I turned my body to look at myself from the side view. I indeed did have a tail that matched the color of the ears that wouldn't come off without ruining the skirt. "It's a part of the outfit; I'm also supposed to put cat ears on to finish it." I held up the pair of ears, noticing how they could be clip on ears if I didn't want to mess with the headband, before putting them in my hair to see if I should wear them or not. I looked myself over in the mirror, ignoring the bright red scar that showed itself on my stomach and vanished into my shirt, before deciding that I would wear the cat ears. They looked natural so why not? Plus, having only the tail would be weird… wouldn't it?

"You look like you belong in this world now." Bunny boy laughed before motioning for me to follow him, which I did after grabbing my bag and just setting it on my shoulder. He set a fast pace for me to follow, almost as if he was in a hurry to do something, and I glanced outside a window that we passed only to freeze midstep. It was just morning an hour ago, why the hell is it night time?! Does time go backwards here? No, that can't be. The sun was going in the right direction when I had observed it before. What the hell is going on here…? "You coming?" Bunny boy was almost all the way down the hallway, making me run to catch up, before he opened a door that was seemingly random but led outside into a nice little garden. I followed him to a space that had a long table in it but only a few chairs. The people that I had been meeting all day, aside from the old man with the weird name, were all sitting at the table. Kitty was arguing with the twins and Alice was trying to calm them down while the guy with the hat that I wanted to steal from him sat calmly at the end of the table, preparing his tea.

"Oh! You're here!" Alice seemed to realize my presence, much to my dislike, and motioned me over to sit in the last empty chair, as Bunny boy sat down next to the hat wearer, which was between the twins. The blue twin was sitting next to the cat boy without even realizing that I was here and it was kinda obvious how kitty was ignoring me. "But… What are you wearing?" Alice tilted her head slightly to the side confusedly as hatter covered his mouth while his eyes showed his amusement.

"Well, my friend wanted me to dress as something for a convention, as a favor for her, and I had the outfit in my bag so, until I get my clothes washed, I'm gonna wear it. It looked odd without the accessory so that's what the ears are for." I tugged on the chain embarrassedly, wishing I could get rid of the tail without ruining the outfit so I wouldn't feel obligated to wear the ears. "Bri has a slight obsession with Alice in Wonderland. She was going to be the Queen of Hearts and I'm supposed to be the Cheshire Cat." I said, frowning as I tried to remember what everyone else was going to be. Was my memory supposed to be fuzzy like this? Well, I shouldn't worry about it too much. My memory was horrible as it was. Though it was kinda weird, I usually remember everything Bri says since she was my best friend. **Just forget it**. Why is there suddenly a strange voice saying stuff in my head? It kinda sounds like the voice that was talking about the game before. Wait… what game? Oh well.

"Cheshire Cat?" Kitty boy raised his eyebrow as he looked over at me before doing a once over like Bunny boy did. He whistled lowly before smirking. "You clean up well." I twitched at the insult, wanting very much to go over to punch him, but I was stopped at the sudden clinging to my waist.

"Onee-chan looks really nice, almost as if she belongs here!" The red twin said first, looking up at me with big red eyes that held a hidden mischievousness and showed innocent brotherly love. Wait… Love? Okay then.

"Yeah, Onee-chan almost looks like Boris' little sister!" Blue twin said, also looking up at me with a hint of mischievousness and brotherly love. It took me a moment to realize what he said.

"Excuse me? _Little_ sister? If anything, I look older than Kitty boy so I would be Kitty's older sister." I crossed my arms stubbornly, ignoring the fact that Kitty boy had stood up and was way taller than me. There was no way I was going to be that… that _freak's_ _**'little'**_ sister! Hmph! Screw this new world, I wanna go back to my Japanese music – ah, the Vocaloid's and their wonderful voices and stories, On/Off and their _sexy_ voices, and Kanon Wakeshima and her beautiful voice and amusing songs such as Skip Turn Step – and my translated Korean novels – I still needed to finish ½ Prince, of course! Why was I brought here? As far as I knew, it had something to do with the dream I had about a game. What game? What was the purpose of this 'game'? How do I finish this 'game'?

…

_** Well, new chapter! She's starting to forget things and others are starting to fall for her… What joy! ;) Now, if only Peter would realize that I'm a 'perfect' candidate to drag off to Wonderland, whether it be the Country of Hearts, Clover, Diamond, or Spades! Even the Country of Joker is perfectly fine with me! Sadly, it's not gonna ever happen… **_

_** Sad as always and dying from boredom,**_

_** Nightmare**_


	7. Strange, Don't You Think?

"Yeah, little sister cause you're so small!" Blue twin said, grinning up at me.

Red's face mirrored his twin's. "You're too adorable to be an older sister."

"Okay, look kids. I am older than you, you don't call me adorable. That's my job to say to you. Also, you aren't that much taller than me anyways." I scoffed, looking down at the (thankfully) shorter kids before a sudden poof happened. I blinked a few times, coughing a bit and waving the smoke out of my face, when the smoke finally cleared a little. Enough for me to see that the little twins were no longer around. Instead, the bigger twins from earlier were back and I just had to blink some more. Oh yeah, they can do that. It's funny how convenient memory loss is. I crossed my arms as the now much _much_ taller twins put their arms around my shoulders. "Damn it, why does everyone have the desire to prove me wrong?" I asked as I looked up at the stars, ignoring everyone's amusement.

"Well, have a seat." Hatter said as he motioned towards the empty chairs, ones that were previously vacated and never had someone in them to begin with. "Let me begin with the introductions since it seems that you don't know our names quite yet. I am Blood Dupre, Head of the Hatter's and the owner of this estate." So the one I thought was a girl. "This here is Elliot March, my second in command and the March Hare." 'Elliot' grinned to me, looking more happy about Blood introducing him than being introduced to me.

"I'm Alice Liddell, nice to meet you. I'm also the previous Outsider but I finished the game that you need to partake in." She smiled and, suddenly, it all became clear how all of this seemed so familiar. They had similar things going on with them as in Alice in Wonderland. Hell, Alice's last name was Liddell. That's enough proof for me! Hatter, March Hare, what was next, the Tweedle Twins?

"I'm Tweedle Dee." Blue said, causing me to freeze.

"I'm Tweedle Dum." _Shit._ That was all I thought when Red said that. Then that meant –

"Boris Airay, the current Cheshire Cat." Kitty waved and I swear I died just then. That meant that he was really a cat, not just a cosplayer. I shifted uncomfortably, glancing from side to side as I was suddenly the center of attention.

"Uh… Could this, by chance, be a place called Wonderland?"

"Yeah, I told you that already." Alice seemed puzzled, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, okay. Got it." I set my elbow on my left hand that was resting under my breasts, letting my forehead lean against my right hand. This could not possibly be happening. Just a dream, right? But those axes sure felt real and the clicking of the gun sounded real, the fear was all real too. There's almost no way that this could be a dream… nor could it be reality. There was no possibility whatsoever that I could ever explain what this was. Had I died? No, then I wouldn't be feeling these things much less hearing them. Since this was obviously not my nightmares, if it was a dream it wouldn't feel so real. Then again, animal people were not possible without some scientific experiments and I doubt a scientist would let such a breakthrough go unwatched.

"Are you alright?" Alice seemed genuinely concerned. Now, I'll confess. For the most part, I've not once liked Alice's character. She annoyed me to be quite blunt. But that doesn't mean I'd be mean to her, especially around the Hatter since I've always liked the pairing of them together. By what it seems, they were probably together anyways. This world seems a bit trigger happy, if you know what I mean, so there's no doubt in my mind that the Hatter would be that way too, especially if you insult or are mean to his girlfriend. Holy shit, that just reminded me. I am now going to be terrified to meet the Queen, should I ever have to. I should get a weapon to defend myself with. Soon. Actually, now would probably be best. "Kat?" Oh yeah, she asked a question didn't she.

"Yes, perfectly alright. Almost perfect. No, I am perfect. Nothing to worry about, I'm just in a world where fucking animal people exist and most of them are the ones I don't like." I muttered under my breath, ignoring the weird looks I was getting from everyone except Hatter and Alice. Alice looked worried and Hatter just started drinking tea. "It's over. My life is over. Everything I thought to be true is a lie. Holy shit, the cake is a lie." I stared wide eyed at the carrot cake in the middle of the table, looking delicious and as if it wants to be eaten by everyone near it. But no, it's a lie. It's all a lie and there's nothing I can do about it. "No no no no no no no! Not more lies!" My thoughts were going down the weird path they usually go down when I was having a panic attack and, I can assure you with utmost certainty, I was having a panic attack that would put the hostess from Fruits Basket to shame, as Bri would say when I went into this mood.

_**Splash!**_ I blinked as water dripped down my face and flattened my hair to my head. I looked up at the twins, who were children again, and blinked some more. "Was that called for?" They exchanged looks before nodding with a sense of certainty that I couldn't deny. "Oh, okay then." They threw the bucket they were using in a random direction before sitting down again.

"So what was the guest thinking about so hard that it made her panic?" Hatter seemed amused to look at my drowned rat looking state, setting his chin on his folded hands.

"Oh, uh, nothing except I now have to deal with rabbits and cats. Which is not so good. But aside from that, I'm in a world that was made up from _the_ Lewis Carroll's mind and that is not a good thing. Not at all." I turned immediately to Alice. "So, there is a way out of this world, yes? Please tell me there is!" I practically begged as I stared at her pleadingly.

"Um… Yeah, there is." She started inching away from me. How rude, I wasn't even doing anything all that weird yet. _**Yet.**_ "You got a vial that used to hold medicine right?"

"Huh? You mean that thing that Bunny boy had before he forced himself on me?" Alice seemed to feel sympathy for me and was about to answer before I realized something. A rabbit. Touched me. "Ah!" I screamed, standing up abruptly with wide traumatized eyes. Rabbit. Touched me. A _rabbit. __**Rabbit touched me.**_

"What? Did something happen?" Boris looked over in confusion, having been poking at the food in front of him (salmon, yum…) when I had yelled.

"R-r-rab-b-b-bit t-t-t-t-t-touched m-me…" I reached for the knife in the middle of the table, ready to either find something to kill or cut myself with it. Either one works. My hand was restricted a few moments before I grabbed it. I followed the hand with my eyes, to the arm then up the neck, to the face before finally resting on the ears. I blinked a few times before realizing that they were bunny ears. "Kya!" I ripped my arm away from him, falling back and over the chair I was previously seated in, causing my back to hit the ground. I hated my luck, I really did. But now, I have to say I despise it. Not only was there two rabbits but there was also a cat. I only hoped that meant that the Dormouse was here as well. I glared at the stars in the sky, watching as they twinkled mockingly back at me, before closing my eyes.

…

_** Wow, never expected that I'd make her terrified of bunnies and cats… Interesting, mind, very interesting…**_

_** Just as confused as to where this is going as you are,**_

_** Nightmare**_


End file.
